Charlotte Anna Dreschner
Charlotte Anna Dreschner (January 13, 1910-March 8, 2018) was a Chawosaurian who is considered a role model to Chawosaurian Women, while Empress, Elizabeth Mary Alexandria had a different position. She was currently known for having to survive World War 1 and World War 2, born in the German Empire in 1910, having an Extramarital Sexual Relationship with Timothy Max Roosevelt, becoming diagnosed with Alzheimer's Disease in 2007, and is still fighting her Alzheimer's Disease, Chawosauria kicked her out of Chawosauria because of her Alzheimer's Disease and also because she was asking for treatment, and having lived more than 100 years. Early Life Charlotte Anna Dreschner was born on January 18, 1910 in Saxony in the German Empire, she was four years old when World War 1 and her father left to fight the war and her mother was killed in the war, her father came back injured and poor. The Great Depression struck Germany due to the penalties Germany was forced to face because of their actions in the first World War, they were blamed for the war even though they didn't started the war, it was Austria who started the war, Germany didn't started anything, but Germany took greater action in the war, which was why they got all the blame. Charlotte moved to the United States in 1928 and she had faced Anti-German Discrimination, she married a Mexican immigrant, David Lopez, she married in a state that allowed Interracial Marriages before Loving v. Virginia, the state of New York, she gave birth to Diana Lopez in 1930. She was very happy and proud tobe an American and she was greatly and her daughter will be the future mother-in-law of Degotoga Atagulkalu. Marriage and Children Charlotte married David in 1928, five months after moving to America, in 1930, she gave birth to Diana Lopez, who is now the first mother-in-law of Degotoga Atagulkalu, whom Charlotte met in her granddaughter's wedding. Extramarital Relationships Charlotte had an Extramarital Affair with Timothy Max Roosevelt from 1931 to 1946, and her husband noticed that she named her second child "Beshiltheeni", which that was Timothy's given last name, she had another child last-named Beshiltheeni and the other, her husband thought the babies were from him, but he was wrong and realized that in 1945, when Cassandra Roosevelt became the straw that broke the camel's back, her husband discovered that his wife had been having an Extramarital Affair with a Chawosaurian Dictator, David was angry and divorced her in 1947, she apologized to Elizabeth Mary Alexandria, Timothy's wife, for having a relationship with him, she couldn't marry Timothy Max Roosevelt because he was already married. Alzheimer's Disease, Banishment and Deportation Charlotte stayed in Chawosauria until in 2007, she realized she has Alzheimer's Disease, the Chawosaurian Government had a conference of banishing her, in December 22, 2007, Timothy Max Roosevelt signed a Denationalization of Charlotte's Citizenship, banishing Charlotte because Chawosauria does not accept people who have Infections, such as Diseases, Cancers, or Viruses and flues, Chawosauria does not cure or treat, they kick out those who are infected because to protect their nation from spreading. Charlotte was deported back into the United States on June 26, 2008 and Timothy Max Roosevelt banned her from visiting Chawosauria because she had Alzheimer's Disease, on August 26, 2009, Timothy also announced that Charlotte is banished from Chawosauria because she had Alzheimer's. Death On March 8, 2018, in her home in Sydney, Australia, at Seaforth, Charlotte died of Alzheimer's at the age of 108. She was napping on her bed and died suddenly. Her caretaker discovered her deceased after thinking she was napping. Her caretaker commented that "Mrs. Dreschner was easy to take care, she was sweet and gentle." Her extramarital affair partner, Timothy, died seven years before she did, and because Dreschner had Alzheimer's, she didn't even knew it, nor she remembered Timothy. Personal Life Charlotte liked to take long walks on the beach, she eats healthy and her religion was unknown because she never talked about religion her whole life, she has Alzheimer's Disease, which caused her tobe banished from Chawosauria forever. See also * Timothy Max Roosevelt- Charlotte's Extramarital Affair Partner and the Chawosaurian Dictator who banished Charlotte for having Alzheimer's Disease. * Degotoga Atagulkalu- Grandson-in-law. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Pervert (Sexual Paraphilia)